wobbly_smash_ultimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Events
This is a list of events that happened throughout Wobbly Gang. Chosenlocke * Date: January, 2018 * What happened: Crash streamed the Chosenlocke. This was where the first WG meme, Tim Curry, came around. * Result: It started WG as a group of friends. The Corelocke * Date: June, 2018 * What happened: Crash streamed a Trap Team Corelocke, but while the stream was going on, everyone got depressed. * Result: Crash stopped streaming for a while. MVDN * Date: June, 2018 * What happened: Make, Cutefree, Dewotts, and Demigod got into an argument with MVDN. However, MVDN didn't get banned. * Result: MVDN became a WG meme. Robotmat * Date: June, 2018 * What happened: Robotmat joined Crash's server, hating on Skylanders, saying he loves Skylanders, and saying he doesn't know what it is at the same time. He also cursed out Dewotts out. * Result: Robotmat became a WG meme. The RoH Beta * Date: June, 2018 * What happened: The beta for Skylanders: Ring of Heroes came out. This also inspired Rocky Roll and Light Jet-Vac to become WG memes. * Result: Everyone was excited for RoH to come out. Make's First Video * Date: June 19, 2018 * What happened: Dewotts convinced Make to make his first ever video, the Skylanders Spyro's Adventure: Spyro Solo Run. This was where Make's channel started. * Result: Make uploaded more videos and made more games WG memes. Creation of Schmooze * Date: June, 2018 * What happened: The Main 6 started a podcast idea. This idea was that everyone would be given a Skylanders game and would have to speedrun it. Whoever completed their game first made everyone else plug their channels. * Result: It ended up being Schmooze. The FPM Deletion * Date: June 27-28, 2018 * What happened: Crash got tired of the negativity in Fellow Portal Masters, so he deleted it. Possible negative events that led up to The FPM Deletion could have been the complaining about the needless Astroblast hate and the complaining about Crash liking Aurora but hating Stealth Elf. * Result: WG 0.5 was formed. Crash hate started to happen. Crash Hate Era * Date: June 28, 2018 - November 2018? * What happened: WG Members such as Make, Cutefree, and Dewotts, were getting annoyed with Crash's videos. The first video that was getting hate was Top 5 Light Skylanders, mainly because WG members did not like how Crash liked Aurora for the same reason he hated Stealth Elf. Another video that sparked hate was Sprocket's Second Chance video. WG Members were mad that Crash was playing as her on the wrong path and how he threw her on the floor. This action made it a joke in one of Make's most popular videos, SuperCharger Nation. One of the most biggest Crash series that people didn't like was Crash Is Curious. WG Members thought it was pointless and lazy. The series eventually became a meme by having replacement titles as Crash Is Curious. One stream that really sparked Crash hate though, was the stream where Crash and Jap played as Skylanders that were in Skylanders: Academy in Skylanders: SuperChargers. Crash Hating ended around the time Wobbly War 2 happened, when Dewotts took a long break and Crash Hate was starting to slow down. Nowadays, there's only a few WG members who will still occasionally hate on Crash. * Result: Due to the videos Crash uploaded, WG Members were starting to favor Jap more. The Creation of WG 1.0 * Date: June 28, 2018 * What happened: Dewotts made a new server originally called Skynerds in order to get the Main 6 all into a server again. * Result: Many more people ended up joining this server, like Star, Alex, Amber, and Marco. Make's Channel Grows/SuperCharger Nation * Date: June 19, 2018 - August 2018 * What happened: Make's channel started to grow fast after the upload of Spyro Solo Run: Part 1. He made more series on his channel such as the Lightcorelocke, Lights Camera Pants, Battle of Bikini Bottom, Skylanders Suggestions, and Skylanders: SuperChargers Live. However, one of the most popular videos he uploaded was SuperCharger Nation. It was uploaded on July 12, 2018. This video was a parody on the hated YouTuber, Keemstar (DramaAlert). It featured the Skylander Astroblast, but he was called Killer Astroblast. It also featured Shroomboom, one of the overlords in Skylands. Rocky Roll was not in it because Make did not have him during that time. A lot of memes came from this video, such as the Jet-Vac figures, Wheelchair Sprocket, and Armless Hex. * Result: On January 29, 2019, Make uploaded a sequel to SuperCharger Nation called SuperCharger Nation 2. However, this video did not get as much views, even though Make likes it more than the first one. This sequel features Rocky Roll and shows him singing a parody of Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. The Bot Drama * Date: July-August, 2018 * What happened: Gabe left Wobbly Gang because there were too many bots in the server. * Result: All of the bots were kicked except for Moron, Anime Bitch, Earrapist, Dank Memer, and Pokecord. The Era Of Debates * Date: July-November, 2018 * What happened: The member of WG kept getting into "debates", which were moreso arguments. They were often because of opinions. * Result: WG 1.0 got deleted and Dewotts left 2.0. PML Bans/ReminderBot Drama * Date: August 2018 * What happened: Star got banned from PML and Dewotts organised a raid. They also invited ReminderBot into WG to insult him. * Result: Dewotts got banned from PML and neither him nor Star got unbanned. Discord Fast Food * Date: August 2018 * What happened: Cutefree added a bot to Wobbly Gang called Discord Fast Food. This bot lets you pretend order food through Discord. It involves you ordering food to the bot, the bot gives a worker an invite to the server, and the worker comes and delivers the food. This bot had a lot of controversy. Some thought that the bot was useless, and some thought it was fun. A problem that occurred was that WG members kept ordering troll orders. Such as "Fortnite" and "Skylanders." The workers were rejecting the orders and WG members were starting to get annoyed. When a worker arrived in WG, members told them that they were annoyed about the rejects. The worker said that they can't keep accepting troll orders because they won't have enough time. The WG members agreed to stop ordering troll orders and lower the amount of times they order stuff. One of the workers, named Depression, never left WG unlike what most workers would do after they delivered food. WG members got creeped out by this and Depression became a WG meme. * Result: The bot was never brought back to WG after 1.0 because most WG members agreed that it was a useless bot. Shiny Era * Date: Late August 2018 - Late September 2018 * What happened: Dewotts got obsessed with the Disney song Shiny from Moana and spammed either images of the song, the pop vinyl of Tamatoa, the link to the original song, the metal cover by Jonathan Young, or the Nightcore version of the song. It ended after Make whined too much about it to Dewotts. * Result: Shiny became a WG meme and Dewotts tried to revive it when he came back into WG 2.0. Creation of Skylanders: Battle Royale * Date: Early September 2018 * What happened: A bunch of people created a Crash Smash-esc series but 8 times the brilliance and content! It's been re-edited many times due to people being toxic (such cases being Dewotts, Star, and Kam, kinda). * Result: It is still being worked on to this day. Wobbly War I/Deletion of 1.0 * Date: Early September 2018 * What happened: People got pissy and fights broke out, specifically over Eye-Brawl. Dewotts didn't like Eye-Brawl, but was forced to revoke that opinion by the others. * Result: WG 1.0 got deleted, resulting in the creation of 2.0. Skylanders Academy Season 3 * Date: September, 2018 * What happened: Season 3 of Skylanders Academy finally came out, much to everyone's happiness. * Result: Academy became a relatively talked about thing in WG for a while. Traplocke * Date: September 4th - November 6th, 2018 * What happened: Demigod streamed him trying to complete Trap Team with a set of 8 Trap Masters. This is the result of memes such as Eon and Enigma. * Result: On December 11th - December 26th, Demigod attempted the Traplocke again after he lost last time, this time calling it Traplocke Round 2. He also had a different set of Trap Masters and he actually won this time (kinda). Gorillaz Era * Date: September 25th - November 5th, 2018 * What happened: Dewotts got obsessed over the virtual band Gorillaz, starting by having Moron retrieve for him Feel Good Inc. and from the first laugh he became obsessed with the band until he left when November Has Come. * Result: Gorillaz became a WG meme and Dewotts still loves Gorillaz to this day. Sensei Ranking Video Drama * Date: October 4th Wobbly War II/Dewotts' Long Break * Date: October - January 8th (break began November 5th) * What happened: Make and Dewotts got into arguments and Dewotts left the server. Since then, he started trolling WG with the help of Star and the unintentional help of Gabe. He came back on January 8th. Creation of Wobbly Smash Date: December 2018 Creation of Wobbly Game * Date: November 2018 WG Meme Renaissance Summary: Star decided to go by Reddit standards and gets hate from Wobbly Gang. Dewotts' Returns/Post WGWIII Events Wobbly War III Summary: Starlight45Oreos went through mental health issues and left. Results - Everyone hated her until April. - Temporary removal of art channel. - Starlight45Oreos looses everyone's trust and makes her trust issues worse. She still doesn't trust most Wobbly Gang members. - Everyone joined Starlight45Oreos's server for unknown reasons. Server Growth Make's Break 2.0 Wobbly War 3.5 BR Revival Category:Creation of Schmooze